Solace
by amethysth
Summary: Life, love, pain, darkness. Everything hides deeply within the soul. But with her world slowly diminishing and her innocence fading, a teenage girl tries to make sense of the emotions... Sort everything out to find a bit of solace. *Complete*
1. Solace

_Author's Note: Story written within two hours. Written originally for the AriasInk 5 Ws Challenge. The image Aria had given was fixed in my mind and my response to it is more of a mass of emotions. I just hope you can make something out of it. Story lengths seem to be my downfall, so I just had to try this challenge, in hopes of getting the length under control. Tougher than it seems, but I think it was worth it.  
_

_Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Character are not mine.  
Definitions usedand/or modified were obtained from Dictionary(dot)com._

**-:-**

**Title: Solace  
Author: Amethyst-Heart  
Rating: ** **PG**

**-:-**

Life.

To some, it was nothing more than a property, an aspect that constituted the "living" from the "dead." But lying there, on the cold, quaking ground, she was sure that she differed in perspective. The world around her was literally falling to pieces, humans of all kinds facing death and destruction. Worlds collided, enemies united, yet all was to no avail. The face of Evil itself stared straight at them, eye-to-eye, madly laughing as it finally set civilization aflame, millions joining the many who had already died. Catching a glimpse of every face, she knew the definition was incorrect. Corpses rested on the ground, the few who survived struggling to breathe beside them. But seeing them both lying contiguously, she could not distinguish a single one.

Love.

Someone had once stated that "to live was to love." But what did the word truly mean? People around her had always believed in it, naively committing themselves to find that "happy ending," the place in their hearts that would provide them with comfort. They claimed it was affection, a feeling of belonging to another, clasping their fates together as binding threads. She had once belonged to the masses, worshipping the word as a sole being, a god. Thousands of years she had endured, loving one man alone, keeping alive the love that even the heavens had envied. But where had that taken her? Hardships, labors, and countless trials time after time again. She had died for him, risked her life for millennia, just to come back and become the "Paragon of Justice." She fought for years, using whatever "power" she had been gifted with to save the many lives of innocents, just to protect him, to sustain the love they had battled the Fates to keep alive. And in the blink of an eye, he had decided to play the role of the valiant knight, using his sword to combat the darkness and protect the souls of many, dying for the life of others only to leave her behind. Love, a force that could combat all evil. But if that was so, why had it forsaken her?

Hope.

To look forward to with confidence or expectation. She was surprised to find such a word remaining in her vocabulary. After everything she had gone through, the worlds she had warred, there was no need for such foolish things. She had always been called childish, utterly naive, an innocent. Her world had been nothing but rainbows and butterflies as long as she could remember. And then, one day, everything had evolved into bedlam, life as she had known it a state of complete consternation. She had been ensnared into a void world, a world where candid, childlike naïveté was not welcome.

Darkness.

She had watched her friends die, witnessed the planet rive into fragments, and it was finally her time to depart from the sunlit world. With a smile, she closed her eyes to join the shadows.

Solace.

Her soul was finally at rest.

**-:-**

_Author's Note: Did the emotions connect? Make any sense at all? Were there any parts that need more elaboration? Anything needing improvement? Let me know. _

_3 April 2005, 0:17_


	2. Additional Notes

**The Challenge:  
**

I understand that this fanfic is not very long, but it was written originally for a challenge at AriasInk. It was called the **5 Ws Challenge**the purpose being to practice the basics in the form of condensed writing. Aria had provided an image and the point was to explain what you saw in 100-500 words _without_ going over the limit. Each 'W' should be explained within the story, incorporated and not labeled.

Hopefully, my story follows all the rules provided.

**-:-**

**Additional Notes:**

I didn't expect it to come out that way. I was just throwing some words and definitions onto paper and it just evolved from there. In case no one understood, the scene was from Sailor Moon Stars, when Galaxia and Chaos were destroying most of the universe. The story was basically contemplations of a character watching everything happen, soon joining the world as it took its final breath.

:-****

The Five Ws:

Who: Sailor Moon. I think I dropped hints in the story that it was her, but in case anyone wasn't sure, here it is in print. Hopefully, knowing it is her helps the story make more sense.****

What: What is going on? It's the final hour of survival, when everything is slowly fading from existence.****

When: During the fifth season, when Chaos attempted to destroy everything.****

Where: Just on earth, in general. The whole story takes place from Sailor Moon's spot on the cold ground.****

Why: Everyone was dying because Chaos wanted control. Sailor Moon knew she would die as well.

:-****

Anyway, hopefully that helped clarify. The fic was supposed to be exactly 500 words, but mine is 501. Close enough, I hope. I told you, limited lengths are not my forte.


End file.
